Red
by hisui459
Summary: Vincent has an obsession with red. What happens when he meets Reno in a bar? Pairing: Vincent X Reno Warnings: PWP, lemon, yaoi, very mild bondage Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters contained herein.


Vincent X Reno

He could often be found in places like this, ignoring the other patrons and contemplating his life. Or in this case, contemplating red. Though he never admitted it to anyone, he had a fixation with the color. Lucrecia said she loved his eyes, always, even after his change. He wasn't sure, but he thought that was when it started. Whenever it had actually started, he liked red. So he often found himself sitting in lonely corners of bars like this one, pointedly not paying attention to the shows that came and went, thinking about red.

He was nursing a drink; it was strong, but he hardly felt the effects. Normal humans would already be in a drunken stupor had they consumed as much as he had, but he wasn't exactly a normal human. He had once been a great fighter, an infamous Turk. But he had changed due to experiments done on him many years ago. A man had changed him into Vincent Valentine, the monster. He took another sip of his drink and thought to himself this is no time or place to think of his past. Back to red. His drink was a nice crimson color. It reminded him of his cloak and his eyes.

The small bell above the door jingled, signaling that someone was entering the bar. He looked up and saw red. Literally.

A red head of hair strolled into the room. It was beautiful, long and shiny and silky. And red. Intensely red. It was bound tightly in a long ponytail with a strap of leather. He wondered how it would look freed, cascading down and framing a—he stopped his thoughts with another. What did the person this red entity belonged to look like? He brought his gaze across the other's face and saw smooth, pale skin, a soft, playful mouth, and a small mark above each of the cheekbones. They were red too. Black goggles rested over piercing eyes that were a strange mix of blue, green and gray. The man looked pretty laid back. Vincent brought his eyes lower and noticed that though he wore a suit, it looked rumpled, the first few buttons were undone, and the coattails were untucked. His pants were a slim fit, accentuating the length and leanness of his legs.

But for all his lankiness, Vincent could sense the strength hidden by the man's playful and somewhat lazy demeanor. He raked his gaze back up the man's body and to his hair once more. It swayed and danced as he walked, almost like it had a mind of its own. It was so red! It contained many different shades of red as well. It contained the entire range of color from brick red to deep crimson. He was willing to bet it even had some blood red at the back where the sun couldn't reach to bleach it out.

Now, all this time, the owner of this gorgeous head of red hair was aware that he was being watched. Everyone was watching him; he was a Turk. He was dangerous. He walked to the bar and asked for a drink—nothing to hard—and laid the money on the counter.

Tonight, he wasn't looking for trouble or a fight; he just wanted to get a little smashed. Just enough to be able to go home and ignore how empty the place was. Rude wasn't even there; he was off doing whatever it was he did with his off time.

Most of the patrons calmed down when he put the money on the table; many times, Turks, including himself, exercised their power to get what they want or people ended up dead or at least hurt. But tonight, he just wanted to be left alone. Another show was starting, a slim blonde with a bit to much makeup was singing. The customers watched her and basically ignored the red headed Turk. The barkeep kept a nervous eye on him, but he looked like just a nervous sort of person.

The red head still felt someone's gaze boring into his back, though. He turned towards the stage and glanced about with the corner of his eye. There, in the back corner, farthest away from the stage and the other patrons, was a man staring at him.

He looked lethal with fierce red eyes and unkempt black hair held back with a deep red bandana. He wore a matching red cloak over black clothes and oddly pointed boots. Strangely enough, his left arm ended in golden claws instead of the usual hand, which added to his fierce look. His eyes looked a little unfocused though, as if he were lost in his thoughts.

The Turk grabbed his drink and made his way over to the man. The red eyes followed him, but they were still unfocused. Once he reached the small table, he pulled an unoccupied chair from a different table and plopped himself down into it. The man hadn't said anything, so the Turk said, "Yo, you see something you like?"

Vincent jumped a little at the voice. When had he come over?

"What?"

The Turk leaned back on two legs of his chair and said, "You were staring at me." At the man's lack of response, the Turk continued.

"By the way, name's Reno, yo."

Vincent shook himself slightly to clear his thoughts and said, "I am Vincent Valentine."

"So… why were you staring at me? Never seen a Turk up close and personal?" Reno said with a bit of a scowl. He really didn't want to have to fight this guy. He wasn't in the mood and it looked like this Vincent guy could handle himself.

"I…" Vincent began, but trailed off. He didn't really want to admit why he had been staring at him. Reno raised his eyebrow, encouraging him to continue, and took a swallow of his drink.

"I like red…hair. And yours is the reddest I've seen." Vincent wasn't ready to fully admit to this stranger his obsessions. Reno was surprised, but he didn't let it show.

"So you like my hair. That's pretty damn close to a compliment, yo. I like compliments." Reno grinned. He wasn't conceited. Not a bit. Vincent was looking at his hair again.

"Can I feel it?" The red eyed man asked quietly. Reno shrugged. He had always enjoyed letting people play with his hair, but it hadn't happened in a long time. Too many people afraid of him. He turned in his chair so that his back faced Vincent. He checked for his metal rod that he always kept handy. He was putting himself in a rather precarious position and wanted to be sure he could get himself out should the need arise.

Vincent sighed imperceptibility and brought his unclawed hand to rest against the red fall of hair. Stroking it softly, Vincent realized Reno was relaxing into his touch. Reno barely noticed when the strap that held his hair in place was gently removed. Vincent buried his hands in the ocean of red locks, careful of his claws. As he combed his fingers through it, it parted and flowed around his digits like the softest silk. Reno felt himself relaxing, but did nothing to remedy it. Someone running their fingers so softly through his hair after so long was…amazing.

He felt the beginnings of his arousal and swallowed the moan that threatened to well up in him. His hair was one of the most erogenous places on his body and running his fingers through his own hair while masturbating just wasn't nearly as pleasurable as having someone else do it. Reno shifted slightly to relieve the pressure on his aroused flesh, hoping Vincent wouldn't notice.

Of course, Vincent, being who he was, noticed and wondered what exactly had Reno aroused—him playing with his hair or the close proximity of their bodies. To test and see, he moved his legs away from Reno's back—he was leaning against them—and ran his unclawed hand through Reno's hair, barely touching his scalp. A shiver worked its way from Reno's scalp, down his spine, and died out between his legs, which didn't help his situation in the slightest. Vincent smirked a little at Reno's predicament and decided not to make it easy for him. What fun would that be? He took his first claw and drew and invisible line from the base of Reno's skull and down the center of his neck, parting the hair and pulling it to each side, exposing the pale column to red eyes. He was right; the hair was blood red. Vincent took a moment to admire how the blood red contrasted with Reno's pale neck before stroking it softly and moving his mouth close to Reno's ear.

"How does that feel, Reno?" he whispered, allowing his breath to ghost over the Turk's reddening ear. Reno exhaled heavily and tried to get a sentence together despite the man flirting with the back of his neck and the hair there.

"Pretty—" he began before gasping sharply as Vincent's tongue came in very welcome contact with the edge of his ear.

"Fucking great, yo," he got out between panting breaths. Vincent chuckled quietly to himself. This was looking to be quite entertaining. He had planned on stopping after experiencing Reno's hair for himself, but he decided not to.

He moved his lips to the Turk neck while still running his fingers through his silk locks of liquid ruby, barely skimming across his scalp with his claws. With the added stimulation of Vincent kissing and sucking gently on his neck, Reno found himself unable to contain his moan. He made a valiant effort, though, and managed to keep quiet. Vincent still heard it however, and whispered evenly, "Don't be too loud. We are still in public."

Reno opened eyes he didn't remember closing and looked around. Luckily, no one noticed the two men's actions except the bar tender, who was watching openly with greedy little eyes. Reno closed his eyes in disgust and leaned back against Vincent's legs. He cracked open his eyes and pulled Vincent's head closer to his own. When his ear was in range of Reno's mouth, the Turk took full advantage of it, sucking and biting gently on the earlobe.

"Let's go somewhere more private, yo," he whispered hotly. Vincent readily agreed. They stood to leave, abandoning their drinks in favor of more pleasurable pursuits. The bartender watched them walk to the door, his hands no where in sight. At the exit, Reno turned and flipped him the bird before leaving. Vincent spared the man a glance and found that he was still watching steadily. Vincent rolled his eyes as he turned out of the door. Some people were so desperate. Back inside the bar, the voyeur at the counter sighed and practically ran to the bathroom.

Outside the rundown building, things were heating up despite the cool night air. Vincent pinned Reno to the rough wall of the tavern, bricks digging into his back, but Reno didn't mind. That mouth was doing wicked things to his neck and Reno could do little more than pant and feel when Vincent also ran his fingers through his hair.

"I-I have—" Reno stammered. Vincent drew a wet trail up Reno's neck with his tongue and the Turk moaned deep in his throat and flopped bonelessly against the sturdy wall behind him. Vincent paused and pulled away, smirking. Reno tried to get a breath and muttered softly

"Yo, I have to fly the helicopter, you know. You can't drive me insane—"

"Yet," Vincent finished. "Because I will," he added and nipped at Reno's ear, forcing a groan out of the younger man. Reno pushed him away and Vincent obliged, giving him room to calm himself. Once more he found himself admiring the man's hair, the tendrils in Reno's face moving gently as he panted.

When they were ready, despite the aching flesh hidden in the confines of their pants, they walked calmly to the Shin-ra helicopter parked prominently on the left side of the building. They climbed in and Vincent saw the rather conspicuous bulge in Reno's slacks and smirked inwardly. As they took off, the red-eyed man moved closer to the Turk. The helicopter hovered in the air for a moment before flying west. Vincent's hand rested on Reno's thigh, massaging gently. He was pleased to see the bulge twitch slightly. Stroking fingers gravitated closer and closer to the bulge and the helicopter swerved sharply when they reached their target.

"Hey!" came the shout. The craft was brought quickly back under control, but the pilot was still shouting.

"Don't fucking make me crash, yo!"

"Be quiet," Vincent breathed huskily into Reno's ear. The order was followed immediately and Vincent continued.

"I know a bit about helicopters."

"Really?"

"I said to be quiet."

Silence.

"I know you can put it into autopilot mode and as long as you don't move the joystick, it will stay in that mode." All of this was said quietly in the Turk's ear and his body was responding, heart pounding and breath coming in short gasps.

"Yeah, I can do that, yo." The very tip of Vincent's tongue stroked the edge of Reno's ear.

"Then maybe you should."

Vincent drew away and allowed the pilot the room and sanity to do as he had asked. When the last switched was flipped, Reno sat back and wondered at himself. He went in that bar just looking for a drink and now he was taking this guy for what was looking to be a good hard fuck. Hardly anyone had ever driven him to such heights with so little effort. The man certainly knew what he doing. Now, this skillful man was gazing at him with a heated look that had his breath quickening and his pants tightening. His hips thrust up involuntarily and he grinned. Oh yes, a good, hard fuck. But what was going to happen now that he didn't have to drive?

Vincent answered his question by moving closer and sliding unclawed fingers under Reno's shirt. As calloused digits roamed the smooth planes of his stomach and chest, Vincent turned Reno's head to his and neatly covered Reno's soft lips with his own. Tongues tangled and passions rose, among other things.

Clawed fingers released the button of the straining pants and the hardened flesh beneath popped out, swollen and ready. Vincent swallowed the squirming Turk' moan and pulled away, smirking when he saw the exposed flesh.

"So, no underwear, then?" Reno grinned and then moaned as he felt warm, moist breath drift across and further stimulate his arousal.

"I figured they just get in they way." Vincent didn't reply. Suddenly, a warm wetness was sliding its way up the underside of Reno's flesh. As the tongue continued to tease, the Turk's hand came to rest atop the older man's head. When Vincent's hot mouth surrounded Reno's length, his fingers tightened in ebony hair. Vincent bobbed up and down with practiced ease; even when Reno began thrusting, urging him to take more into his mouth, Vincent simply held down his hips. The red haired man didn't wonder at the ease with which Vincent was blowing him; he was a bit distracted be the fact that he was.

Reno could feel the familiar warning in his loins and the tell-tale tightening of his sack.

"I'm about to come, yo!"

Vincent, in response, hummed and swallowed more of Reno. This assault on his senses was quickly followed by Reno jerkily thrusting into Vincent's mouth and spilling his seed. Vincent gulped down most of it, but held some in his mouth. He rose up and kissed Reno's swollen lips, sharing the taste of his seed with him. Reno groaned and kissed back fervently, thanking Vincent for his release.

They separated and realized the copter was no longer moving, but hovering over a nice looking apartment building. People were in the street and in windows shouting and pointing, wondering what Shin-ra was up to this time. Reno chuckled breathlessly and brought the copter down neatly onto the waiting helipad on the roof. Reno zipped his pants and they each leapt from the helicopter and walked across the roof, through a heavy metal door, and down a flight of stairs. They came to a solid mahogany door.

It was ornately carved and had a fine brass handle. This fine example of master wood carving didn't look like anything Reno would be interested in and Vincent noticed. He gently ran his finger across the dark wood and Reno said "Do you like it? I don't care much for it, yo. But the owner of this building likes to collect stuff like that. I came back here one day and there it was. Didn't really argue about it too much, though. I got a nice little discount on the rent for this place, yo."

Reno unlocked the door with a key pulled from his pocket and went inside; Vincent was close on his heels. The Turk pushed the door shut as he kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket on a chair nearby. Vincent casually explored Reno's apparently penthouse apartment. It was an extremely nice apartment underneath the layer of clothes, empty (and not so empty) bottles, and other odds and ends.

"I didn't expect you to live in the penthouse."

Reno chuckled lightly and said "If Shin-ra knows one thing, it's how to pay its employees, yo."

Reno unbuttoned his white dress shirt slowly, as if contemplating each movement that would expose a bit more of his chest. Vincent watched this small strip tease as it caused his mouth to get dry and his lust to skyrocket. _'He has to know what he's doing!' _Vincent thought urgently. The red haired Turk finished with the last button of his shirt and his hands slid down and across his pants to come to a rest at his side. He stood still, shirt open and head tilted down slightly. A light blush was painted delicately across his cheekbones; he was the picture of vulnerability. Reno raised his eyes and met Vincent's for a second, then dropped them again quickly. The pink tip of his tongue came out to play, ghosting across slightly swollen lips, leaving them glistening.

With inhuman speed, Vincent pounced on Reno and pinned him to the wall. Reno yelped, then gasped and groaned when Vincent bit gently on the juncture of his shoulder and neck. He trailed down further, licking and grazing his teeth lightly across pale skin. At the hollow of Reno's throat, Vincent dipped his tongue inside, wetting it thoroughly, and sucking on it hard. He chuckled quietly at Reno's soft mewl. Vincent shifted lower, but hands pulled him back up to meet strange eyes and lips begging to be kissed mercilessly. He complied and lost himself in the push and play of lips and tongues.

When the need for oxygen found him, he realized that his cloak and shirt lay at his feet in a heap. Reno looked up at him with an inferno of need burning in his eyes, enhanced by the blaze of fiery hair framing the flushed skin surrounding those eyes. The Turk tugged Vincent down to his level and breathed "Bed. Now," huskily into his ear. A soft tongue swiped across Vincent's ear and then Reno backed away, grinning coyly, before rushing through an open doorway and down the hall connected to it. Vincent smiled. The tent in Reno's pants was back with a vengeance.

He trailed after Reno slowly, giving the Turk plenty of time to get good and impatient before he arrived. As he crossed the threshold of the room, all thought fled his mind. The bed was huge, wood frame four-poster with black curtain and a canopy like the night sky. It was amazing, he could admit, but what was _in_ the bed captivated more of his attention.

Reno lay, totally unclothed, upon onyx, satin sheets. His hair was spread around his body like an aura of eroticism. Fully aware of his audience and loving it, Reno stretched, arching his body nicely, pulling attention to the aroused center of his body. He sighed softly and brought both hands to his chest to run enticingly across hardened nipples. Vincent swallowed thickly as he noticed the handcuffs covered with smooth, raven-colored fur on his wrists. Reno, noting Vincent's stare, asked "Do you want to use them?"

Vincent wasn't quite able to speak at this point, but he nodded and walked closer to the bed and the unforgettable sight lying in it. Reno lay still, waiting for him.

"Spread your arms," Vincent said in a low voice. The Turk raised his arms above his head, leaving himself eagle-spread and prone. Vincent walked to each side of the bed and chained each of Reno's hands to a bed post. Finished with that task, he walked to the foot of the bed, bent Reno's legs, and spread his feet, giving himself the perfect view. His new hostage grinned lasciviously.

"So you have me chained up—in my own bed, no less—what will you do now, yo?" Vincent slowly lifted himself onto the bed between Reno's spread legs. He smiled at Reno, which should have been warning enough, but the red-headed captive wasn't a Turk because he was meek and cautious.

"So you are just going to stand there. I had hoped for so much mo—" Vincent's right hand shot out and trapped Reno's sack in a grip that was neither soft nor gentle. Vincent began roughly massaging it, torturously bringing Reno pleasure and then taking it away. Reno gasped and began to retreat from the assault, but he found he couldn't go very far when Vincent wasn't willing to release his 'jewels.' Kissing and licking every inch of smooth, toned skin, Vincent made his way up Reno's body, finally reaching his lips. The kiss was feverish with tongues tangling and hot pants recovering much needed air before lips and teeth and tongues collided again. Golden claws dragged their way slowly through satin tresses of red hair over and over sending wave after burning wave of pleasurable heat to the red-head's arousal. Reno broke the kiss with a tremendous moan and an involuntary thrust of his hips into the heated air. Vincent pulled away and hovered over the Turk's body, an intensely sexy and not all together benign presence above Reno.

The clawed man admired the form beneath his; the skin flushed and tinted a soft rose and stretched taut over hard muscles that were trembling slightly. Dusky nipples stood firm upon smooth planes of chest muscles. Moving further down, crimson orbs feasted on the sight of Reno's length, hard and standing proud on its own above its master's stomach. It dripped a translucent white liquid, like milk mixed with water, onto the skin below. The liquid left behind a shining trail as it ran down into Reno's bellybutton.

The captive redhead allowed his eyes to drift shut as he caught his breath. This guy was definitely different from all the other people he had brought home. First off, this Vincent was fucking sexy. Not to say the others weren't good-looking. He wouldn't allow himself to be with anyone below his standards, but damn! This one took the cake and the box of donuts next to it! Second, most of them had wanted to bottom. Now, he didn't mind topping or anything, but he very much enjoyed being dominated. Third, no one, not even the few willing to top him, had used the handcuffs. Not one. And he loved the handcuffs! He felt a hand on his cock sending sparks of pleasure through his body. Suddenly, it was gone and replaced by something almost painfully tight around the base of it and his sack. His eyes shot open and he looked down. His hair tie—his own hair tie!—was wrapped around him, serving as a cock ring.

"What the fuck are you doing, yo?!" Reno shouted, but Vincent noticed his length twitch, signaling that despite his shouts, Reno was indeed enjoying being dominated. That was good, because Vincent enjoyed dominating such a sexy man and hadn't planned on stopping anytime soon. Vincent rested his chin on Reno's shoulder and purred "Whatever I want. Because you—" Here he paused to nip at the earlobe just above the small silver hoop in Reno's ear. "Are mine," he whispered, velvety smooth; Reno panted sharply and closed his eyes in response.

Pulling away from the heated and flushed body beneath him, Vincent palmed the twitching flesh at the crux of Reno's legs, stroking slowly, but firmly. It would take a sterner soul than the Turk possessed to resist the touches he was receiving. In no time at all, Reno was moaning and thrusting into the hand doting pleasure upon him. His captor allowed him a few good thrusts before holding down his hips for the second time that night and slowing his movements even more.

With this new form of torture, Reno began writhing and moving his body in any way allowed by Vincent. Seemingly growing tired of his game, Vincent sped his hand and Reno tossed his head from side to side, eyes wide, but unseeing. Red eyes watched raptly as Reno twisted sensually. Exotic, ruby tresses and pale skin, flushed with passion, stood out starkly against sable sheets and the ex-Turk found himself enraptured. He wanted to see how far he could push this vision of sexiness. He moved down his captive's body, leaving a wet trail of open-mouth kisses and soft licks. Finally, he rested before his goal. He removed his hand abruptly, making the Turk snap his eyes open, only to see and feel Vincent's talented mouth surrounding him. Reno groaned low in his throat and screwed his eyes shut.

Vincent moved quickly, letting Reno move freely within his mouth. He relaxed his throat as Reno pulled out and when he thrust back in, he went deeper than ever. Reno could feel himself approaching a cliff higher than any he had ever had the pleasure of reaching before. With Vincent skillfully deep-throating him, Reno felt his climax coming up fast. One last, hard thrust and he reached to top of his cliff and…despaired! He couldn't fall over the edge into oblivion!

Belatedly, he remembered that damn hair tie around his length and cursed his sexy, red-eyed captor. Only mentally, however; he didn't want to be left in this state as some sort of punishment for mouthing off. Vincent grinned smugly, accurately guessing what was going through Reno's mind. He released the rock-hard shaft and moved to Reno's ear.

"Beg," he whispered. "Beg me for your release."

Reno stopped in shock. No way was he begging. Turks did NOT beg. Vincent sat up and gazed down on Reno calmly, if a bit lustfully. _'I will never beg, you bast—' _"Please," he heard. Much to his chagrin and disbelief, he heard himself begging!_ 'No! Stop begging, you—' _"Please, Vincent…sama. Please fuck me. Make me come hard for you! Fuck me! Please! Vincent-sama!"

Reno could hardly believe the words just tumbling out of his mouth. His body had apparently taken control of his mouth away from his brain and had proceeded to beg—BEG!—for what it wanted. Well, the words had been said and he couldn't take them back now. Maybe Vincent would just give him what his body had so shamelessly asked for…

Vincent smirked at the needy pleas felling upon his waiting ears. The breathless neediness in those cries traveled directly to his groin, causing his length to grow and harden even more. He rose from the bed without a word and, making sure Reno was watching, slowly unfastened his pants. He slid his hands under the waistband and moved the material down his legs painfully slow, making Reno whine with need. He straightened and his captive's eyes were glued to the center of his body; Vincent almost smiled. He knew what was coming next.

"Fuck, yo! You're even bigger than me!" Reno exclaimed. Vincent smirked, but remained silent. Effectively ignoring Reno, Vincent entered the bathroom. He re-emerged soon enough, a glistening cock in one hand and a small bottle of oil in the other. As he walked, he slowly stroked himself, making sure he was well-covered. When he reached the bed, he poured oil over his fingers and massaged Reno's tight entrance. He pushed in as far as the second knuckle before pulling out and pushing in again, giving Reno a small taste of what would happen later. The ring of muscle loosened slowly and when it was slack, Vincent pulled all the way out and pushed two slender digits inside.

Waiting until the muscle went slack once more, Vincent began scissoring his fingers, stretching Reno further. Finally, as Reno began pushing back onto his fingers, the red eyed man added a third. Moving his hand slowly back and forth, he gave Reno time to adjust. The Turk winced slightly. This was the most he had ever been stretched, even with his many bed partners. Reno knew he was in for even more once Vincent pushed his arousal into him. Vincent noticed it was taking longer for the muscle holding his fingers adamantly to relax and loosen its grip.

"Is this your first time with three fingers?" he asked. Reno nodded silently. Vincent didn't reply to the silent affirmation. He slowly pulled his fingers from Reno's body and poured more oil over them. He began circling the small orifice with his first finger, teasing Reno. It clenched shut and relaxed continuously. As it relaxed, Vincent pushed inside once more. The going was easy now and he soon inserted another finger. He scissored even more and dribbled more oil in to make sure there was no pain.

Of course, Reno didn't sit stone cold through all of that. He moaned and whined and pushed back onto Vincent's fingers needily, thoroughly enjoying himself even though he couldn't come. Finally, Vincent added the third finger. Reno paused in his wanton movements. It didn't really hurt with the extra preparation and he said as much and more with the simple statement "You can move now, yo!" Vincent matched Reno's grin with one of his own and spread all three of his fingers. The ring of muscle remained slack and he deemed Reno ready. He placed his slick length against the hole and drove forward, removing his fingers as he did so.

It was still a tight fit, even as loose as Reno was. After a moment of adjusting, the captive Turk pushed against Vincent causing him to move. Reno moaned loudly and Vincent chuckled quietly. Clearly, his red head was ready. Vincent moved backwards and began an eager rhythm. Wanting to get deeper, Vincent pulled free of the body beneath his and flipped him onto his stomach, causing the Turk's arms to cross. Reno glanced over his shoulder with lust smoldering in his eyes. He raised his ass into the air and wiggled it invitingly. Moaning softly at the sight, Vincent pushed back in deeper than before and began fucking Reno earnestly.

They quickly created a rhythm together. The pushing and pulling and sliding of skin had both men gasping and panting as they worked towards their release. They shared a sloppy kiss over Reno's shoulder just as Vincent discovered a place within Reno's tight passage that had the red headed Turk shuddering and moaning loudly. Always the quick learner, Vincent hit the same spot over and over again, bringing Reno to new, unbelievable heights. At last, Vincent felt he could hold off his release no longer. Taking his clawed hand, he snapped the band forestalling Reno's orgasm. With the other, he combed Reno's red spill of hair. Reno couldn't take the over-stimulation. His body tensed and white spurts of his come coated his stomach and the black sheets beneath him.

Ruby eyes watched as the Turk's orgasm ripped through him, then closed tightly as Vincent's body seemed to pulse and he came himself, spurred on by the passage clenching repeatedly around his shaft. Both men paused before sinking slowly to the bed.

Vincent removed himself from Reno's body and Reno murmured "Finally…I came, yo… That was fucking fantastic, Vincent. Fan-fucking-tastic."

The ebony haired man grinned shared a lazy kiss with his lover and said "Sleep now." They lay spooned together, asleep and very sated.

The next morning, Reno woke up with messy hair and feeling slightly sore, but nothing he couldn't handle. He ran his hand through garnet tresses, cursing knots as he looked around. He was alone in the bed. "Don't tell me all of that was just some elaborate dream!" he whined aloud to apparently no one but the walls, who had heard it before.

Grayed blue-green eyes caught sight of a slip of paper next to him signed with his name in fancy, sprawling script. Hope rising in his chest, Reno opened the note.

It read _"Reno, I am sorry I had to leave before you woke, but I do want you to know that this __will__ be happening again. Just when you least expect it, I'll be there. Don't let your guard slip too much. –V.V.–" _

Reno laughed. _'Apparently, this guy is a little sadistic,'_ he thought. Remembering the torture with the cock ring, he amended his thought._ 'Okay, this guy is apparently very sadistic... But damned if I don't love it!'_

A few weeks later

"Fuck. Fuck Rufus Shin-ra, fuck Shin-ra's fucking missions, fuck stupid dumb fuckers who don't know Shin-ra property from bird shit, and most of fucking all, fuck that fat mother-fucker for hitting me in my fucking jaw!" Reno shouted as he stormed into his apartment after a botched mission of retrieving some potentially dangerous property of Shin-ra's from a guy who had found it and was trying to sell it.

He stomped into his room and stopped dead. Vincent leaned against one of the posts of his bed, swinging his handcuffs on a finger. The red eyed man tossed the handcuffs at Reno's feet and said "Strip. I want to play and it sounds like you need to relax."


End file.
